The present invention relates to a car antenna seat which permits the antennas to be freely adjusted and located by any angle. The base seat can be assembled with different upper covers and decorative covers with different patterns so as to provide versatile appearances and achieve a decorative effect.
Most of the conventional car antenna seats employ telescopic antennas or antennas wrapped by rubber skin to provide a certain flexibility and avoid damage in use. Moreover, in the case that a television is additionally installed in the car. Additional antenna is installed for achieving better visual effect. The above conventional car antenna seats cannot be freely adjusted in angle and have monotonous appearance.